


Berbagi itu dalam suka dan duka...

by cathnotcat



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathnotcat/pseuds/cathnotcat
Summary: Kookheon punya cara unik untuk meyakinkan Andin dalam berbagi beban.
Kudos: 5





	Berbagi itu dalam suka dan duka...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meshiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/gifts).



Kalau harus memilih apa hal yang paling disukai tapi juga sekaligus nggak disukai Kookheon dari kekasihnya, Andin, maka ‘pekerja keras’ mungkin bisa jadi jawaban yang tepat. 

Kookheon sering kagum, akan betapa gigih dan uletnya sang kekasih dengan segudang pencapaian yang tentu membuatnya turut berbangga. Tapi ya itu, Andin yang terlalu pekerja keras juga kadang menyebalkan (setidaknya baginya). Suka banget bawa pekerjaan ke rumah, karena katanya, dia nggak tenang kalau ada yang belum selesai. Jadi suka lupa sama dunia, sangking terlalu fokus saat bekerja. Nggak, Kookheon sih nggak merasa kurang diperhatikan, tapi kadang dia merasa kekasihnya itu kurang berbelas kasih pada diri sendiri. Jadinya ya, sering capek. Takutnya ya, jadi  _ stress _ dan kebanyakan beban. 

Makanya, Kookheon selalu berusaha untuk jadi  _ alarm _ dan mengingatkan Andin bahwa  _ besok _ itu masih ada. 

“Kamu udah makan, kan?” suara Kookheon di seberang sana dihiasi suara rintik hujan. Andin menengadah dari layar laptop dan mengecek ke jendela. _ Hmm, aman. Di sini nggak ujan.  _

“Hehehe… belom… lupa…” Andin terkekeh pelan. Udah siap menunggu sang pacar dengan cerewetnya akan memulai sesi ‘kamu tuh ya’ yang pastinya akan diakhiri dengan ‘ntar sakit beneran baru kapok’ seperti biasa. 

“Kamu tuh ya…. _” nah_ _kan bener._ “Ngeluangin waktu bentar aja buat makan masa nggak bisa sih, Ndin? Kamu mah makannya nggak pernah bener. Tahu-tahu tengah malem baru laper masak indomie kalo nggak ngemil. Jelek tahu, siklusnya. Ntar sakit beneran baru kapok kamu.” 

Penutupnya selalu sama, jadi itu merupakan  _ cue _ bagi Andin untuk beralasan atau melakukan pembelaan. Sayangnya hari ini, memang dia yang salah, sih. 

“Iya maaf, maaf. Aku lupa deh asli. Tadi tuh mau masak sendiri soalnya di rumah lagi nggak ada orang dan nggak ada makanan. Tapi aku mager, terus keasikan ngerjain laporan jadi ya udah…  _ skip _ deh…” 

Ada helaan napas terdengar. “Udah kamu nggak usah masak. Udah aku pesenin mekdi. Abisin lho, ya. Ntar aku minta bukti foto.” 

“Asiiiik. Siap bos. Cakep dah pacar aku emang _ the best.”  _

Dan keduanya tertawa, lalu saling bertukar cerita tentang apa yang mereka lakukan atau terjadi hari itu, sampai ada notifikasi dari driver ojek online yang membawakan mekdi untuk Andin. Dan kalimat ‘jangan sambil nonton anime makannya!!! Ntar ga kelar-kelar kerjaannya’ jadi penutup sebelum Kookheon mematikan telepon. Dinamikanya memang seperti itu, hampir selalu. 

Hari Selasa Andin lembur. Rabu juga gitu, Kamis masih sama. Kookheon heran, ini orang nggak _ stress _ apa ya? Lembur mulu, dah. Tapi sebelumnya Andin memang sudah bilang, kalau minggu ini timnya akan sibuk luar biasa. Banyak yang harus dilakukan, dan nggak cuma dia aja. Apalagi salah satu koleganya baru _ resign _ dan belum ada penggantinya. Tentunya akan semakin repot. 

Jadi Kookheon sempat menaikkan alis saat keesokan harinya, di sebuah Jumat yang seharian cukup cerah, Andin justru minta dijemput tepat waktu. “Kuuuukiiiiiii!!!!!” nah kan dipanggil Kuki, tumbenan. Lagi bagus banget nih,  _ mood  _ kekasihnya ini. “Aku hari ini jam 5 teng udah kelar, mau kemana dulu gitu nggak kalo kamu nggak sibuk? Bosen banget aku butuh  _ refreshing.” _

Walau cuma dengar di telepon, Kookheon paham banget kalau Andin lagi senyum-senyum. 

“Tumben amat? Kamu nggak lembur hari ini?” 

“Nggak!!! Hebat kan? Aku hari ini kebut kerjanya. Lagi berasa produktif banget.” terdengar senang banget, seakan-akan sudah lama terkurung dalam rutinitas. (Ya memang benar, sih). 

“Pinter, Andin!”

“Terus terus…”

Kookheon senyum. Bener-bener deh ini cewek satu. Haus akan pujian banget. Tapi menurut dia ini lucu. Gemesin. Jadi Kookheon nurutin permintaan Andin untuk terus muji dia. 

“Gila hebat banget cewek gue, wanita independen masa kini!!”

_ “More compliment, please!” _

“Bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri, tidak perlu dinafkahi, benar-benar calon istri idaman”

“Yeu dasar laki-laki nggak modal lu!” 

Setelah memanjangkan obrolan sejenak dan saling melemparkan kata sayang, Kookheon menutup sambungan telepon dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Seenggaknya hari ini Andin nggak pulang malem dan bisa makan tepat waktu. Kalau sama dia, sebisa mungkin Andin nggak akan kekurangan, dalam bentuk apapun itu. 

\- 

Bagi Kookheon selalu ada sesuatu yang membuat harinya jadi lebih baik hanya karena melihat senyuman Andin. Nggak tahu kenapa. Rasanya menenangkan. Senyuman gadisnya itu memang manis banget, sih. Apalagi raut wajahnya selalu terlihat tulus dan binar matanya terlihat cemerlang. Makanya secara tak sadar, Kookheon juga jadi ikut tersenyum senang. Walau saat ini mereka sedang menghadapi macetnya ibukota. Selama di mobil pembicaraan mereka ringan-ringan saja, diselingi candaan dari Kookheon, serta cubitan gemas dari Andin yang terkadang agak sebal kalau diisengi sang pacar. Alunan musik dari radio pun terkadang membuat mereka bersenandung santai. (Setidaknya bagi Andin, sebab Kookheon memiliki suara yang amat merdu dan terdengar seperti penyanyi profesional). 

Jam di pergelangan tangan kiri Kookheon menunjukkan pukul 18.40 WIB saat keduanya sampai di sebuah restoran ramen kenamaan yang sering mereka datangi. Lupakan  _ fancy dinner _ di restoran hotel atau  _ rooftop. _ Bukannya nggak suka, mereka pernah kok makan malam romantis ditemani cahaya lilin seperti itu. Namun sekali mencoba membuat mereka sama-sama memutuskan bahwa duduk bersama menikmati ramen terasa lebih menyenangkan. (Atau kadang sekedar makan di restoran cepat saji, atau sate padang pinggir jalan). 

Makanan dan minuman sudah dipesan, duduk pun nyaman, lengan kemeja digulung, dan rambut sudah diikat, keduanya tinggal menunggu makanan datang sambil memulai pembicaraan santai. Restoran itu cukup ramai, tak heran sih, apalagi ini jam makan malam. Tapi suasana yang terjalin di tempat itu terasa begitu familiar untuk Andin dan Kookheon. (Dulunya, kencan pertama mereka juga diakhiri dengan makan malam di restoran ini). 

“Opini yang bagus Andin, sekarang kembali ke penelitian kamu mengenai sifat manusia dan ketertarikan mereka terhadap lawan jenis,” kata Kookheon sambil menerima mangkuk ramen yang dibawakan oleh pramusaji. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan awalnya, tapi wajah keduanya penuh dengan tawa. 

“Ngapain juga aku bikin penelitian kayak gitu, ngarang aja kamu,” Andin mengucap terima kasih pelan kepada pramusaji, kemudian memberikan sumpit kepada Kookheon yang sudah tampak lapar. 

“Iya ampun, bu guru. Kapan-kapan aja ya saya dikasih kuliah gratisnya, ini udah laper banget yang. Makan dulu, oke? Naga di perut aku udah pada demo.” 

Andin tertawa. Semingguan ini sebenarnya dia capek banget sama segala pekerjaan dan laporan yang harus ia buat. Minggu ini memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Tapi bertemu dan mendengarkan secara langsung tawa kekasihnya serasa memberikan suntikan energi untuknya. Setidaknya, ada hal baik yang terjadi hari ini dan itu patut untuk disyukuri.  _ Yuk kuat, yuk. _ Selalu seperti itu mantranya di akhir hari. 

Cukup. Kayak gini cukup, kok. Andin merasa dirinya masih bisa. 

-

Sibuk di minggu sebelumnya ternyata nggak jadi jaminan. Tahu-tahu Andin bahkan lebih sibuk lagi di minggu selanjutnya. Capek. Capek banget. Rasanya mau gila. Ini sudah hari Rabu dan kerjaan terus-terusan nambah. Kayak nggak ada habisnya. Rasanya frustasi. Rasanya mau jambak rambut. Rasanya mau nangis. Malahan udah. 

Terhitung Tujuh belas menit dia menghabiskan waktu di toilet kantor untuk menangis, kemudian menenangkan diri dan membasuh muka, berharap kepalanya jadi lebih dingin. Jadi lebih segar. Jadi lebih ringan.  _ Less stress, hopefully.  _

Tapi ternyata capeknya nggak hilang sampai besok. Dan kepala Andin agak pusing, disertai suhu badan yang sedikit naik. Memang belum sampai demam, sih. Tapi ngerti kan rasanya kalau tubuh kita sudah protes dan ada tanda-tanda mau sakit? Nah, ini yang sedang Andin rasakan. Daripada keburu sakit, Andin memutuskan untuk istirahat dan  _ work from home _ alias benar sekali, tetap kerja di rumah. Untung bosnya ngebolehin. Maka dia cepat-cepat minum vitamin, makan obat dan tidur cukup, baru pas agak siangan dia mulai kerja. Kali ini, makan siangnya juga tepat waktu. 

Andin sedang asik berkutat dengan laptop dan data-data yang harus ia olah saat telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Ah, ada permintaan untuk melakukan  _ video call  _ dari Kookheon. 

“Hai! Kamu masih pusing, nggak?” Kookheon terlihat duduk di kubikel kantornya.  _ Apa lagi sepi ya sampai dia bisa video call tanpa pakai earphone?  _

“Dikit sih.. Tapi aku udah mendingan banget, kok. Udah minum obat juga.” 

_ “Bye-bye fever _ kamu abis, ya?” 

“Lah iya juga, ya. Pantes ada yang rasanya kurang.”

Kookheon tertawa mendengar jawaban sang pacar. Wajahnya ketara banget bahwa dia juga enggak sadar kalau lupa pakai  _ bye-bye fever _ . Padahal itu salah satu senjatanya kalau lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ademnya _ bye-bye fever _ bisa bikin kepalanya jadi jauh lebih baik. (Nggak lagi sakit dan cuma kegerahan aja, dia sering pakai). 

“Ya udah, nanti aku bawain deh, yang. Sekalian buat nyetok di rumah beberapa, ya.” 

“Lah, kamu mau ke sini?” 

“Ya iya, lah. Masa pacar lagi nggak enak badan aku nggak nyamper? Aku hari ini sekalian emang ada  _ meeting  _ di luar, abis itu bisa langsung cabut. Soalnya kalo balik ke kantor lagi juga nanggung malah kelamaan di jalan. Macet jam pulang kantor. Kalo ke rumah kamu jadi lebih deket juga.” 

“Tapi papaku ada di rumah seharian, lho.” 

Kookheon menaikkan alis. Wajahnya jadi menyebalkan dengan ujung bibir yang naik sebelah. Belum sempat dia berkata apa-apa, Andin langsung memotong. “Heh, mikir apa!!” 

“Lah, kamu kali?” kekehnya pelan. “Orang aku cuma mau nanya, emang kalo ada papa kamu kenapa? Kayak aku sama papa kamu nggak pernah ketemu aja?” 

“Ya… nggak apa-apa, sih… cuma kamu kan biasanya ketemu papa bentar-bentar doang pas jemput atau anter aku pulang. Ini papa di rumah seharian juga, jadi pasti dia bakal ngajak kamu ngobrol soalnya bosen sehari ini ketemu aku doang. Yang lain lagi pada ke rumah sodara, bahkan si mbak aja ikut. ” 

“Udah tenang aja pasti nyambung lah. Aku sama papamu seenggaknya ada kesamaan, sama-sama sayang anak gadisnya. Jadi pasti nyambung, lah,” katanya yakin, sebelum memastikan kembali bahwa ia akan datang langsung setelah meeting, membawa sekotak (atau mungkin dua)  _ bye-bye fever, _ dan semangkuk bubur ayam. 

Bener aja, belom jam bubaran kantor pun Kookheon sudah sampai di rumah Andin. Bertegur sapa dengan sang papa kemudian dipersilahkan masuk, lalu meminta izin untuk menyiapkan bubur dan secangkir teh panas untuk Andin. Udah berasa rumah sendiri banget nggak, tuh? Papa sih senang-senang saja melihat anak gadisnya ada yang memanjakan. 

Yang dijenguk malah lagi bengong di kamar. Semacam lagi mencari ide, makanya begitu melihat Kookheon masuk setelah mengetuk pintu, Andin langsung tersenyum. 

Buburnya langsung dimakan sementara Kookheon yang kini duduk di depannya terlihat membuka bungkusan plastik  _ bye-bye fever  _ dan langsung menempelkannya di dahi Andin. Dingin!!! 

“Seneng deeeeeh, aku diperhatiin ujujuju,” kata Andin. Ada cengiran jahil menghiasi wajahnya. 

“Halah bisa aja lu. Lagian aku kapan nggak perhatian sama kamu sih, Ndin?” 

Lah iya bener juga sih. Nggak lama semangkuk bubur itu tandas, tapi Kookheon nggak lantas membiarkan Andin langsung kembali berkutat dengan laptop. Dia aja pusing lihat apa yang tertera di layar. Ini yang lagi rada sakit malah bandel. 

Jadi Kookheon meraih tangan Andin dan memainkan jemarinya dengan penuh sayang. Dikecupnya punggung tangan itu, lalu pasang binar matanya ditatap. 

“Aku tahu ngomong itu jauh lebih mudah daripada dilakukan. Aku juga nggak tahu pasti kondisi kamu sehari-hari gimana. Satu, karena yang kita lalui setiap hari beda, dua ya karena kamu juga nggak terlalu suka ngomongin kesusahan kamu. Nggak apa-apa kalo kamu kerja dengan giat, tapi harus tahu istirahat. Kasian badannya, kasian kepalanya, kasian jiwa kamu juga capek. Ambil _ short break _ tiap kamu capek atau ngerasa _ stress.  _ Minta tolong kalo _ there’s too much on your plate _ . Makan. Nonton video lucu di YouTube, apapun yang bisa jadi hiburan buat kamu di waktu-waktu sempit. Ya? Aku nggak mau kamu sakit lagi, Andin,” katanya, bukan dengan tuntutan, bukan juga nada kekecewaan, apalagi menggurui. Sayang. Iya, Andin cuma bisa dengar ada sayang dan khawatir di sana. 

“Aku banyak dibagi kasih sayang sama kamu. Tapi berbagi itu dalam suka dan duka, Andin. Biar kalau suka bisa bareng-bareng senengnya, kalau duka bisa dibagi dua sakitnya,” tambah Kookheon. Genggamannya terasa hangat. 

-

Pacaran sama Kookheon tuh memang penuh warna. Kadang romantis, kadang sama-sama saling jahil. Kadang ngomong aku-kamu, kadang ngomong ‘asli ngeselin banget dah lu’ dan sebagainya. Tapi yang lucu, pembicaraan mereka juga beragam banget. Dari saling adu pantun yang sama anehnya, sampai membicarakan politik, lalu sama-sama nggak mau kalah. (Padahal yakin deh, kadang-kadang hal yang mereka utarakan itu sama salahnya). 

Kembali lagi dalam episode nggak tahu ngomongin apa awalnya, tau-tau, “hadeh susah marah sama kamu soalnya aku belajar nih di kuliah, psikologi manusia kadang-kadang bikin aku serba salah. Mau marah tapi aku tahu alasannya, mau nggak marah tapi kok kesel….” Andin memicingkan mata dan menatap malas sang kekasih yang sedang tergelak. 

“Emang kuliah psikologi tuh sengaruh itu, ya? Sama pilihan hidup dan r _ easoning _ -nya gitu maksud aku?” 

“Ya emang orang yang nggak bisa marah dari dulu sih akunya... Masuk psiko jadi makin nggak bisa marah-marah..”

“Ya bagus, dong? Biar sama-sama nggak rugi marahnya tuh disalurkan ke dalam aktivitas lain aja sih, Ndin?” senyumnya jahil. Jahil banget. 

“Yang misalnya adalah?”

Kookheon mendekatkan dirinya dan menyodorkan bagian pipinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Namun Andin nggak melakukan apa-apa dan seolah bertanya-tanya. Nggak tahu? Atau pura-pura nggak tahu? 

“Cium ih. Ginian aja kodenya nggak nyampe. Payah banget dah luuuu” 

Andin mengedikkan bahu, terkekeh pelan namun dikecupnya juga pipi sang kekasih. “Manja lu.” 

Keduanya sedang berada di sebuah cafe yang tak ramai pengunjung tapi mereka tahu betul, kopi dan teh di sana enak. Sehari setelah _ work from home, _ Andin memaksa untuk masuk kantor. Jadi sambil menikmati sepotong pie buah serta teh dengan jahe dan lemon, ia membuktikan bahwa sungguh ia sudah tidak apa-apa. Sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. (Tapi tadi colongan pake  _ bye-bye fever _ di kantor dengan alasan biar seger aja). 

Di cafe itu terdapat sebuah piano yang bisa dengan bebas dimainkan oleh siapa saja, termasuk pengunjung. Letaknya nggak jauh dari meja yang ditempati pasangan itu. Kookheon menatap piano tersebut sambil menimbang-nimbang. Udah lama juga sih nggak main, rasanya lagi  _ mood  _ buat nyanyi juga. 

Andin bisa lihat kalau jemarinya Kuki tersayang udah gatel banget. Pengen main. “Main aja sih kalo mau,” kadang pacarnya ini memang harus diberikan dorongan sedikit. 

“Ganggu nggak, ya?” katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. 

“Nggak, lah. Orang suara kamu bagus. Sambil nyanyi aja sana. Mau bawain lagu apa sih, emangnya?” 

“Ya apa lagi, sih?” ujarnya sambil menaik-naikkan alis. 

“Ya Allah,  _ Ordinary People _ lagi?” ketebak banget. Lagu andalan seumur hidup seorang Kim Kookheon kayaknya. 

“Heh! Jangan kurang ajar ya, Anda. Saya hutang banyak ke pak John Legend dan lagu ini. Soalnya berkat  _ Ordinary People, _ cewek yang saya taksir klepek-klepek sama saya dan akhirnya nerima cinta saya, lho,” tegurnya penuh canda, sambil bertolak pinggang. Lucu banget. 

Andin nggak mungkin nggak ketawa. Soalnya selain ekspresi muka dan kelakuan sang pacar yang lucu banget, dia juga jadi teringat akan hari-hari awal hubungan mereka yang, astaga, benar-benar penuh dengan lagu _ Ordinary People. _ Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka berdua lebay banget sama lagu itu. Setelah diterima cintanya karena nyanyiin lagu itu sambil main piano, Kookheon seakan-akan kalau mau ngapain pun harus pakai lagu itu. 

Andin yang tertawa-tawa bahkan nggak sadar kalau pria dengan bahu yang lebar itu bahkan belum beranjak dari kursinya dan hanya menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan sayang. Tangannya kemudian meraih wajah Andin dan menguyel-uyelnya dengan gemas. “Nah gitu dong ketawa. Mukanya belakangan ini ditekuk terus.” 

“Uyel-uyel aja terus lama-lama pipi aku abis.” 

“Tenang aja pipinya udah aku asuransiin seumur hidup kok,” ada cubitan kecil di akhir sebelum Kookheon akhirnya melangkah menuju piano, menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, kemudian mulai menekan tuts piano dan memamerkan suara indahnya, yang tidak akan pernah bosan Andin dengarkan. 

_ “Girl, I'm in love with you _

_ This ain't the honeymoon _

_ Passed the infatuation phase _

_ Right in the thick of love _

_ At times we get sick of love _

_ Seems like we argue everyday..”  _

Andin tersenyum mendengar semua bait dinyanyikan.  _ We'll make this thing work, indeed.  _

-

Manusia terkadang memang nggak boleh terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, ya. Yang dikira sudah sehat, tahu-tahu balik lagi dengan kesibukan, dan akhirnya benar-benar tumbang juga. 

Yup,ini udah kali kedua Kookheon menjenguk Andin dalam kurun waktu dua minggu. Kalau untuk datang ngapel, tentu Kookheon datang dengan semangat dan hati riang. Tapi ini gimana deh, pacarnya sakit lagi. Kali ini udah beneran panas tinggi dan pas ditelpon masih aja gitu mau ngidupin laptop. Cuma ngecek email, katanya. Ah masa? 

Bandel banget ini orang. 

Jadi nggak heran kalau sesampainya di rumah Andin, yang langsung dilakukan Kookheon adalah melipat lengannya di dada (kalau ini bukan suasana yang serius, mungkin Andin udah berucap dan memuji kalau kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat tampan detik itu).

“Kamu jangan apa-apa ditanggung sendiri, sayang. Sakit beneran kan jadinya? Kerja kan tim, ya anggota tim kamu direpotin juga, dong. Karena mungkin mereka pikir kamu enggak protes karena kamu nggak ngerasa berat ngerjainnya. Aku tahu kamu mampu, tapi kasian badannya. Atau kalau emang nggak bisa bagi-bagi kerjaan, seenggaknya ngomong ke aku. Aku kan bisa bantuin? Atau seenggaknya nemenin kamu. Ngapain kek, ngingetin sama nyuapin makan, atau mijitin kepala sama pundak kamu biar nggak capek. Dianggep dong pacarnya, mbak Andin? Katanya aku pacar merangkap asisten pribadi?” 

Kookheon nggak ada maksud sama sekali untuk sok ngajarin atau marah-marah ke Andin. Tapi gimana ya, lama-lama dia gemes juga. Udah sampe sakit beneran, tapi masih juga belum jera. 

“Ya aku nggak mungkin ngerepotin kamu terus, lah Kukiiiiii. Kamu kerja, aku kerja, sama-sama punya tanggung jawab di hidup masing-masing. Nggak mungkin aku apa-apa ngelibatin kamu terus. Beban kamu juga udah banyak, sayang.” 

Kookheon menghela napas. Kekasihnya ini terlalu mandiri. Selalu berusaha untuk mengerjakan segalanya, selalu jadi tumpuan orang-orang, tanpa sadar energinya begitu terkuras. Bahkan untuk bermanja-manja dengan sang pacar saja, dia merasa ragu. Padahal sungguh deh, Kookheon nggak merasa direpotin, apalagi terbebani. Dua-duanya terdiam dan saling pandang. Yang pria masih berpikir akan jawaban apa yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk meyakini sang kekasih. Si gadis hanya menunggu respon dari yang pria. Soalnya dia tahu, ini pasti masih ada lanjutannya, deh. 

Lalu ada helaan napas lagi, kedua matanya terpejam sejenak, lalu Kookheon meraih tangan Andin yang ada di atas meja. Mengeluarkan entah apa dari dalam kantong celananya dan tiba-tiba saja napas Andin terhenti sedetik. Dua detik. Nggak ada kata-kata. Dan kalau suasana nggak se-serius itu, atau kalau bukan karena Andin yang sungguh merasa kaget sampai kayaknya bisa jantungan, mungkin ia sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil menoyor Kookheon dan mengatakan, “SALAMNYA MANEEEEEEEEE?” 

Soalnya…

Tahu-tahu jari Andin ketambahan satu… apa ya bilangnya… aksesoris? Tapi nggak segampang itu sih artinya… 

Kaget banget. Asli, Andin kaget banget. 

Tapi terlepas dari kekagetan akan adanya logam tipis dan dingin yang melingkar di jarinya kini, hati Andin justru menghangat. Hangat banget, malah. Sampai rasanya dia nggak mampu untuk berkata-kata. Buyar semua isi otaknya. Andin bahkan nggak tahu, ini tuh terencana apa  _ spur of moment.  _ Apa gimana… 

Kookheon terkekeh melihat kekasih hatinya terkesiap, tapi kemudian hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus cincin emas putih yang tersemat cantik di jari Andin. “Biar ada alasan untuk bagi beban sama-sama. Nikah sama aku, mau?” 

  
  


***

  
  



End file.
